


Take Out The Trash

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dolls AU, F/M, IT’S ALIVE, Ladybug Doll, Littlebug - Freeform, and adorable, gabriel is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Gabriel was a stern and controlling man. Even more so as a father. He saw no use in silly toys, much less the childish doll (modeled after his arch nemesis, no less!) that his son insisted on keeping.Gabriel had enough problems without adding this on top of them. So the doll had to go.Littlebug, for her part, didn’t have “problems“.What she had were “minor inconveniences that had yet to make themselves troublesome enough to deal with” and “just troublesome enough”And Gabriel and Nathalie were quickly falling in the latter category.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908
Comments: 34
Kudos: 544





	Take Out The Trash

* * *

Littlebug did not like waking up in the trash bin.

The first time it happened, she was forgiving. Or at least she was once she was sure it hadn’t been Papa or Plagg who had put her there. Not that she really thought Papa would. Plagg might, but it would be a prank ~~and one he would regret shortly after~~.

It had been Papa’s Father’s Assistant. She did not like the Assistant. She liked Papa’s Father even less. But she couldn’t blame them for the mistake. It wasn’t like they knew she was alive and Papa said it wasn’t a good idea for them to know.

So fine. She huffed a bit. Begrudgingly accepted the apology he gave her on their behalf. And that should have been the end of it.

….if not for the three other times it happened.

  
  
Once was an accident. Twice was circumstantial. Three times was really pushing her buttons.

And Papa tried. He did. He’d pulled her out when he’d found her, brushed her off, and held her close. He’d talked with Assistant to ask her to leave Littlebug alone.

…And yet here Littlebug was. Again. In a trash bin. _Again._

This time in _That Man’s_ office, woken to the sounds of him lecturing Assistant about things Littlebug found were not nearly as important as the fact that SHE WAS IN A TRASH BIN.

Sure, at least the bin only had wadded up papers instead of gross and smelly things, but really!

She had been nice. She had been patient. Adrien had even asked nicely for her. And yet _That Man_ seemed convinced he knew better about Littlebug and where she belonged.

She belonged with Papa. When not with Papa, she belonged with Mama. She always belonged with Chaton.

_SHE DID NOT BELONG IN A TRASH BIN!  
_

“Just throw it out with the rest of the garbage in the morning.” _That Man_ ordered. “If Adrien asks, let him think he misplaced it. He’ll forget about it eventually.”

“Yes, sir.”

And with that, they both left the room. Still talking. Focused on the next project or whatever. Neither noticed the way the doll was poking her head just over the trash bin.

And _glaring_ at them.

* * *

Adrien had been in a panic that morning. He couldn’t find Littlebug anywhere! In his panicked state, he probably would have torn his room apart if he wasn’t fully aware that if Littlebug WAS in there, she would have come out when he called. She was a good girl like that.

Instead, Adrien had rifled through the REST of his house looking for her. The kitchen in case she had gotten hungry. The music room in case she had gotten bored. The foyer in case she had gotten lost.

Nothing.

He couldn’t find her and he had looked EVERYWHERE!

Well, everywhere except… 

Feeling growing fear, Adrien rushed outside and to the large trash dumpster. Given the last couple “incidents”, he couldn’t put it past Nathalie or his father to have tried to throw Littlebug away again.

The last time, they’d thrown her away in the kitchen trash can in some belief that her getting dirty would make him willing to leave her there. Instead, he had carefully picked off every bit of trash and spent a good couple hours cleaning her and hugging her and trying to soothe her.

Littlebug was NOT happy.

To be honest, neither was he. And yet despite his pleas and making it clear that he was NOT giving her up for anything, his Father still seemed insistent on getting rid of her. And perhaps the best way to do so would be to throw her in the dumpster directly. Which was why Adrien quickly made his way there, hoping that he wasn’t too late and the trash had not yet been taken that morning.

  
  
By the time he got there, the dumpster was still in place, but the truck was there. He gasped and rushed forward, mentally pleading that either she wasn’t in there or that the workers would let him pull her out.

Instead there was a scream.

Confused and panicked, Adrien opened the dumpster lid alongside the equally bewildered workers.

“What the hell?”

“Dad? Nathalie?”

It was a very disheveled Gabriel Agreste who glared at the three from the bottom of the dumpster. Although the full effect of that glare was diminished somewhat by the banana in his hair.

“Get us out of here. Right now.”

No questions were asked. None of them dared. Perhaps because they were trying too hard to not laugh. Within minutes, Gabriel and his assistant were rescued from the confines of the dumpster, though not without some injuries…albeit mostly to their pride.

“What happened? How did you two get in there?” Adrien asked, concerned. Even though he did try to ask from a bit of a distance as the two were covered in bits of garbage and a variety of substances he wasn’t sure he wanted identified.

“We just woke up in there.” Nathalie stated, uncertain.

“Could it have been an akuma?” One of the workers suggested.

“Of course not. I didn’t…” Gabriel cut off, as if realizing something. “…see anything. Neither of us did.”

“Huh.”

“Um…sir? Would you like some help?” One of the workers offered. “You seem unsteady.”

“No.” Gabriel replied briskly before he and his assistant both made a quick retreat to the house and likely to the bathrooms to clean up.

With some muttered insults, the workers went on with their business as well.

Adrien was…confused. And a bit amused. But if they were in there…where was…?

“Uh…Adrien?” Plagg called, drawing his attention to the kwami as he hovered near a statue. After a couple seconds, Littlebug poked her head out from behind it and smiled up at him.

Safe. Perfectly safe.

“There you are!” He exclaimed, reaching out and taking her in his arms.

Littlebug smiled up at him, patting his cheeks as if to reassure him she was really there.

“Where were you? I was worried sick!”

She frowned at that. Any happiness gone. She pointed to where Gabriel and Nathalie had just left, gesturing angrily.

  
  
“They tried to throw you out again?” He questioned.

She nodded, clearly unhappy and frustrated, her eyes shining and appearing on the verge of tears. Oh dear. Can’t have that now.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered to her as he held her close. “I’m gonna talk with Marinette about this. They had no right to touch you.”

Littlebug clutched to him, soaking in the warmth and reassurance.

“Wait…” He paused, realizing something. “Was that YOU?”

She froze.

“Were you the one who put them in the dumpster?”

She shrugged. And resolutely avoided eye contact.

“Littlebug…” He said, warningly.

Slowly, she peeked up at him. She tried to maintain an air of innocence. But of course, Adrien wasn’t fooled. Plagg’s cackling probably hadn’t helped.

Littlebug pouted. They put her in the trash! Several times! And were going to try and get rid of her for good! She was only giving them a taste of their own medicine!

“Still, that didn’t make it okay to throw them in the dumpster…wait, how did you even get them both in there, anyway?”

She shrugged. It was the only trash bin big enough to fit them, so she figured it would work.

“That wasn’t the question…you know what? Nevermind.”

  
  
Needless to say, Adrien ended up having a…long conversation with his father about respecting his belongings.

Though it was nowhere near as long as the “conversation” had by the media coverage over the incident. After all, known recluse Gabriel Agreste and his assistant being found by maintenance workers in the dumpster was a rather unusual story. And it ended up spawning many jokes ranging from him searching the dumpster for ideas to them using it as a place to indulge in their illicit affair.

Nonetheless, the lesson seemed to be learned, as neither Gabriel nor Nathalie touched Littlebug after that. Not when Adrien gave them “knowing” looks or sweetly commented on their time in the dumpster.

And especially not when the doll seemed to move whenever any of them weren’t looking. Or appeared in the strangest places. Or sometimes, they could _swear_ she was glaring at them.

  
  
But then they‘d blink and she was a simple doll. Staring with a blank smile.

If they did suspect anything, they wisely chose to not comment. And simply leave the doll alone.

**Author's Note:**

> “How did she get them in the dumpster?”
> 
> Answer: She’s Littlebug.


End file.
